Love Ninja
by redfoxwolf
Summary: It's about Sakura and Naruto they are trying to figure out if they love each other...but can they say it? But many things come in their way of making them say it or give up! ps: the action comes later! it's my first story! My summary sucks big time.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This is my first story that I put on fanfic so please send me reviews! Good reviews are a good sign! I wouldn't mind criticism either... I just need to know if the way I wrote it works. The more reviews, the more it will persuade me to continue with the chapters and actually finish the book (that's a first! lol) . Thanks!

And to let you know, this story is set as if Naruto and Sakura were able to get Sasuke back and right after they come back, Sakura starts dating Sasuke because Ino set up the first date as a blind date but UNFORTUNATLY it turned out well. And of course Naruto is upset that he didn't ask her out sooner.

Ok! Here is my story:

**Love Ninja**

Chapter 1

The Unanswered Question

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blue eyes shot open as his alarm clock rang. Naruto looked over his shoulder to read the time. Sighing, he got up as he looked outside. The sun was hidden behind depressing clouds which matched his entire mood.

"Why," he thought to himself as his feelings mixed and bubbled inside him, "why does she have to be with Sasuke? Why does Ino have to set them up on a blind date right after we come back? Why does Sakura _love_ him?"

He felt confused with his emotions. Anger, sadness, depressed, missing, and yet somehow glad?

"How could I be glad?" he questioned as he changed into his normal clothes.

"How could I be glad..." he thought about it more as he brushed his teeth.

"Oh...," he answered himself as his voice hollowed.

As he looked in his mirror he felt like he was talking to someone else. Swallowing before explaining to believe what he thought, he began, "Sakura seems so much happier and that's all I need to make me happy...right?"

Naruto walked over to the refrigerator as he pondered the truth. He scanned the inside until he announced that there was no milk. He shut the fridge door and the front door behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hi Naruto-kun, that milk will be 180 yen." The woman at the counter smiled as she waited for Naruto to hand over the money. Her medium-long hair was always wrapped in a tight bun. Naruto always came to this store for his groceries so Natsumi, the woman at the counter, knew him well. She called his name again, "Naruto-kun... hello?"

Naruto snapped out of it as he apologized, "Oh, sorry Natsumi-chan... um, so what was it?"

She sighed as she repeated the price. "Thank you. Come again soon," she softly replied as her speed in words leisurely diminished.

Naruto was able to fake a meekly smile. He was still depressed and Natsumi could tell.

"Pardon my nosiness, but you don't seem all that happy. Is something the matter?"

Naruto looked at her and regretfully laid out a simple "no".

"You know, I won't let you leave until you tell me a better lie because that one is obvious and pathetic."

He looked away and murmured loud enough for her to hear, right before he ran off, "Well that's how I feel."

"Wait! I didn't mean -," she called after him, but she knew that he wouldn't be able to hear her. Natsumi's cheerful face turned into a sympathetic and a guilty look as she watched him fade away into the foggy, rainy distance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura smiled as she was under an umbrella with Sasuke. Part of her smile was real and the other fake. She thought about everything and realized it happened so fast – maybe too fast. She looked up towards the sky and contemplated her feelings, "Being with Sasuke makes me feel odd inside but good outside. I- I- I think I shouldn't be with him but... I don't know. I mean he hurt me so bad – am I ready to forgive him? I guess I want to love him – but I don't. After Sasuke left I felt like if I ever saw him again, I would never want to talk to him – but I did. I felt closer to Naruto in someway. And there is one piece of me that I don't understand – I think it has to do with Naruto. But it's not a bad feeling – it's a calm, safe and warm but not understandable feeling – something that I don't feel with Sasuke. W-w-wait! Am I saying that I _love_ Naruto? But I can't! I don't! Do I? Do I really _love _him?"

"Is something wrong, Sakura-chan," Asked a confused Sasuke.

Sakura broke out of her thoughts as she looked back at him. "No."

Sasuke searched her eyes and gave up on trying figuring out what was bothering her. He knew if he asked that she would lie straight in his face. He decided to ask one question – one important question. Looking at Sakura directly in her eyes, he sternly asked, "Do you love me?"

Sakura looked up ahead and there was Naruto – he heard what Sasuke had asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok, I am having fun writing this chapter! Yay! Please flood me with reviews! I want to see if you guys like my story!


	2. Chapter 2

This is Chapter 2! Have fun reading it! But the upload might be late because I am attempting to figure out how to add it on as the next chapter of my story and I also just came back from a little three day vacation. Ok! Here it is!

**Love Ninja**

Chapter 2

A Note From a Special Someone

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rain became heavy as the tension in the air built up. Sakura and Sasuke – side by side – watched Naruto who was about three yards away watching them. As the waiting prolonged, the milk carton in Naruto's hand slipped.

"I can't tell Sasuke that I don't love him, because then I would have to say who I love – which I can't figure out! I can't just say I love Naruto without even thinking... especially when he's standing right in front of me. W-what should I do? If I run – it won't solve anything – I can't do this! I really can't," Sakura thought as she pushed Sasuke away from her.

She covered her face with her hands as tears flooded her eyes. Screaming bloody murder as she said, "I can't do this! I can't!" Sakura ran away from them – knowing that her choice had just been the easy way out – but she kept running – to clear her thoughts and to be away from them. She ran into many people along the way and didn't apologize respectfully – all what was set in her mind was her destination – home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time the milk carton had become empty, Sakura was long gone and the rain had washed away the spill. Angrier by the second and soon could no longer stand it, Naruto ran up to Sasuke, lifted him up by his shirt and shouted, "What did you do to Sakura-chan?"

The umbrella in his had had fell as Sasuke became annoyed. He closed his eyes and slapped Naruto for him to let go. "I only asked the question at the wrong time." Naruto's glare loosened as his grip slipped. Sasuke mockingly said, "Good boy." Naruto controlled his rage as he looked out towards the direction where Sakura had run off to.

"I could go find Sakura or I could stay and deal with Sasuke," Naruto thought. With two decisions in his mind he had made his. Running after Sakura, he thought that he should leave Sasuke for later.

Sasuke looked back at him and pondered why she couldn't answer him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as Sakura reached her house she looked up at the sky the rain had slowly diminished to a sprinkle. She opened her front door and stepped inside.

She walked in the hall when her mother looked at her. But Sakura hadn't noticed her mother's observation. "You're all wet Sakura-chan!"

Sakura first looked up at her mother and then looked down at her self. As she felt her hair she said, "I am soaked." When she walked up the stairs to her room, she looked in her mirror. "Good," she thought, "nobody could tell that I was crying because of the rain." She changed into a black dress that ended above her knees. She flopped on her bed and fell asleep.

The doorbell rang as Sakura's mother opened it. All that was there was a note – and she read it. Smiling, Sakura's mother knocked on her daughter's door as she slipped it under saying, "Sakura-chan! Wake up! You got a note from a _special someone_!" Soon her mother left – still smiling and giggling the rest of the night.

Opening her eyes slowly, Sakura eyed a small white folded piece of paper. Lifting herself out of bed, she walked over and picked it up. As she unfolded it, her curiosity grew. When it opened she read it loud enough that she could hear it herself, "To find me, look up, Sakura-chan - From someone. PS: It's cold and wet so wear something warm."

Sakura read the note over and over again, "Look _up _- _cold_ and _wet_?" Finally she understood. She reached for a jacket and ran down the stairs. Staring at her mother, she realized that she had also read it. Sakura shook her head and smiled as she stepped outside.

Rain beat down on her as she looked up at the sky. She saw a dark figure with bright hair. "Hi Sakura-chan," the voice had confirmed her guess.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yay! I like where the story is going but I think the only thing about this chapter that you didn't like was probably Sakura's decision with Sasuke and Naruto. But I mean if you were in her position and you wouldn't know who you truly liked but you had a pretty good guess but you just didn't want to be sure...you then would know how Sakura felt... I know this is probably confusing but just go with it... okay? Please send me reviews! I think the next chapter will be better though! Thanks a bunch!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

YAY! I figured it out! So now you guys can check out Chapter 2 and now Chapter 3! YAY!! Now I am happy! Have fun! Ok, so here it is:

**Love Ninja**

Chapter 3

An Unexpected Hug

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hi Naruto-kun," Sakura said as she jumped on her roof and sat next to him. The sprinkle became rain. Shivering, Sakura said, "You were right to say that it was cold." But then something suddenly happened. There was something covering her to keep her warm she couldn't tell what it was until she looked at Naruto. He had given her his orange and black jacket. Blushing, Sakura managed to choke out a "Thank you" but then she looked away.

Naruto smiled as he asked, "So what's bothering you."

Sakura stared down at her feet as she thought, "So this is why he wanted me to come here. I can't tell him what's bothering me though – I want to... but I can't even say a full sentence to him without blushing while I'm wearing his jacket." She replied, "Nothing."

Unsatisfied with the answer Naruto looked at her as he said, "I know it has to do with Sasuke and me."

Sakura's heart nearly skipped a beat.

"I don't know why and I want to talk to you about it – but I know that if it's about me, you wouldn't want to talk to me about it... but that's alright. I just wanted to know if there was _something_ you _could _talk to me about."

Sakura relaxed a little after he said that. But she was still silent.

After a while of silence, Naruto confirmed, "Well, I guess if you don't want to talk to me about it then I guess it is ok. So, see ya later... I guess." Outside Naruto faked that he was ok about it – but inside, it hurt so bad.

As he was about to jump down from the roof, he felt something that caught his arm. It was a soft hand – one that he knew. It was Sakura's hand. "Wait," she said as he turned towards her.

Naruto's heartbeat quickened as did Sakura's. They blushed as they stared at each other. Blue eyes met emerald. Turning her head away as she said, "I want to tell you something!"

Still turned away she began. "It's not your fault, I just don't know."

He blinked as he asked, "What don't you know?"

"I-I-If I can a-a-answer him," Sakura stammered.

As the rain stopped and the sky cleared, he asked, "So... does that mean -."

"Yes. It does. I don't know if I love Sasuke," she replied quickly as she rapidly looked at him but then looked away. Tears began to flood her eyes.

Naruto lifted her chin as he observed her. Then he pulled her close to his body and wrapped his arms around her. A shocked Sakura blushed as she thought, "This is – different. It feels different from Sasuke. I didn't even_ want _to hug him – but with Naruto... it feels warm, nice and calm. Wait! So do I really like him?"

As he embraced her, he whispered, "Don't cry anymore, Sakura-chan. Please don't be sad."

Her eyes widened at that comment. "Does_ he_ really_ love_ me? I knew he liked me – but I used to think of him as a friend – but does he think of me... _more_ than that? Do_ I_ think of him more than _just that_? I feel like I am using him to make me happy but I want to be more than friends – I think... so I can make him happy too," she contemplated.

"Naruto," Sakura whispered back, "you don't have to make me feel better... and you know that too. So why?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

YAY! Okay... well I felt a little uncomfortable writing the paragraph that starts with "Naruto lifter her chin..." but I'm ok! So they get a little closer in this chapter YAY! I like reading reviews – that's good... so please flood me with them... I want to see if you like where this story is going so far!


	4. Chapter 4

I am so sorry for the slow update. Ok, then. Here is Chapter 4:

**Love Ninja**

Chapter 4

His Jacket

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto looked up towards the sky and replied shortly, "Because, you are my friend and I care about you," he turned towards her and smiled to finish it off. Knowing that he could have said that he cared about her more than just a friend but he hoped that there would be a better time to tell her – he knew this was a bad time especially right after the whole deal about Sasuke.

Staring down at her feet as the word "friends" echoed in her mind, she felt disappointed in a way – like as if she wanted him to like her. She closed her eyes as she wished that someday she could tell him and ask him how he really felt, but for now she said back, "Thanks, me too."

For what seemed like an hour which had only been minutes, both hearts seemed crushed as they stood there until Sakura realized something – they were still hugging. Plus they had been together on that rooftop for about an hour. Without thinking, she pushed away slowing and said, "Um... I have to go home right now but – maybe we could -."

Not knowing where her daughter went, Sakura's mother interrupted her by shouting out the door, "Sakura! Ino's on the phone!"

Pissed off, Sakura murmured under her breath, "Great Ino... anything else you want to ruin?!?"

"What did you say Sakura? I missed it."

Blushing, Sakura answered, "Nothing Naruto-kun. Just nothing, but I have to go. Bye." She literally ran out so fast that Naruto couldn't even see her running.

Smiling, he replied before he also left, "Bye."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon and she stepped in, Sakura's mother quickly gave her the phone as she observed her. "Sakura," she said, "what's with that jacket?"

Sakura looked down and sure enough she was still wearing Naruto's jacket. Running up the stairs as quickly as she could – so her mother couldn't tell she was blushing – she called down, "Oh, it's nothing – just nothing!"

There was something suspicious about that jacket but she decided to let it go, knowing that her daughter was responsible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With the phone to her ear as she walked in her room, as soon as she stepped in, Sakura said, "Hello?"

"Uh... finally you answer! Jeez! Ok, so what happened?!? I heard you flipped out on Sasuke!"

Sakura looked down and grimly replied, "Yes."

"Oh, Sakura, you're not still bummed about that whole thing are ya? I'm sorry; I should have known that you two weren't the best match – but cheer up! I just found someone else that would be perfect for you! Seriously! Meet him at that really pretty restaurant with the cool lanterns – I forgot the name but you know what I am talking about right? Right! Tomorrow night - wear a kimono because of the festival and meet him at 7:00pm. Ok? Ok! Bye!"

Stunned, that Ino could have figured how to do it by not letting Sakura even say anything, she hung up the phone and plopped on her bed. "Who could it be?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Waking up to the bright sun in the morning, Naruto walked up to the refrigerator and opened it. He stared into it as he remembered that there was no milk. He brushed his teeth as he flashed back to when he had dropped the carton – what seemed like forever ago, was only yesterday. "What a terrible day yesterday was," he thought, "but I can't say that it was all bad. When we were on the rooftop – that made everything better..." Still lost in thought as he put on his clothes, he finally realized that Sakura still had his jacket. Blushing, he walked to his fridge and took out an apple for a quick breakfast before he would go out and buy milk.

As he took a bite out of it the doorbell rang. He opened the door as he chewed and swallowed what he put in his mouth. There was Sakura in a kimono standing right outside his door, holding something.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thing is, I don't really like Ino very much so I am making her be a bad friend which she normally is in Naruto. So sorry to everyone out there that likes her – cuz I kinda don't. I will try to upload chapter 5 faster – sorry about the slowness!


	5. Chapter 5

I guess you probably figured out by now that I am very, very slow at updating... sorry 'bout that. Here is Chapter 5:

Love Ninja

Chapter 5

An Injured Cinderella

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The kimono was a silk red with pink cherry blossoms with the green stems that highlighted her eyes. The front strands of her short pink hair were pulled back together and held by a green clip with a red flower on it. The rest of her hair was down, including her bangs. Wearing a light pink lip gloss to bring it all together, all Naruto could do was just stare with his mouth wide open.

Blushing from his reaction, she said shyly as she put a lightly clenched fist over her mouth and looked down, "I must look terrible or something but this was the only –."

Naruto cut her off with an opposite reaction and turned red, "You look beautiful... uh... I mean you look nice... I mean it's not like I think your hot or anything... uh wait! I didn't mean it! I didn't mean saying that you look bad I just meant it by – I mean... uh... But I still think your pretty – It's not that – well you do look really good – uh... I mean –."

Cutting him off, Sakura turned her head away and turned redder than him, but to wipe it all away, she faced Naruto and smiled as she replied quickly, "Thanks... uh... here! Bye!" She practically threw his jacket at him as she left behind her shoe when she ran without looking back. She decided to take a shortcut so she turned to her right and kept going strait until she came upon a rocky, deserted path with trees almost engulfing it.

As she ran to her house, she was lost in thought, "He seemed really nervous... I think he does like me back – hopefully more than that idiotic crush." Out of nowhere fell on her leg. "Ow," she yelped as she clenched her large, bloody wound with a kunai knife sticking out from it. Pulling it out, she examined it with a sharp eye. "Crap, its poisoned!" she said as it spread throughout her body quickly and before she could blink she was lying on the floor – looking almost dead like.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto blinked as he just stared out into the hallway when he heard a shattering noise behind him that helped him break out of his trance. Looking over his shoulder he saw his once a sparkling, shiny glass cup on the counter now into small, broken pieces on the floor. He gasped as he realized that something was wrong. He felt a sharp pain in his heart as if it was bleeding. Pondering for a couple seconds on what could have happened when he realized that something happened to Sakura. Only she could damage his heart. He almost tripped over her shoe, so he kicked it back into his apartment to get it out of the way. While running in her direction, he thought, "Sakura, please be okay!"

When he reached an unpleasant road with enveloping trees he thought, "She's defiantly here." He jumped over and through the trees as he called her name. Even though his voice rang through the whole forest, the only answer he heard back was his echo. Getting more worried by the second, he searched more and more franticly. Then something that was lying on the ground caught his eye. Something pink, red, and a little bit of green smothered in blood. A kunai knife was right next to it. "Sakura!" he called as he jumped towards her.

Naruto knelt down before her and lifted her head. He called her name again but nothing happened. A shiver went down his back as the thought of her being dead struck his heart. Looking down, he called her name again and again – never being satisfied with the dreadful truth. He looked at her pale complexion and the words "dead" and "she's dead" ran through his mind. "No!" he cried, "she can't die! Not yet!" He turned his head towards the kunai knife. Anger bubbled rapidly inside him. Noticing the poison on the weapon, he searched her for a wound. When he found one on her knee, he saw the poison dripping out with the blood. He tried to take out the poison as quickly as he could by sucking it out and spiting it out on the ground but he knew it had spread around almost all over her body. There was no way for him to take it all out. Naruto ripped his black T-shirt a little to get something to cover the wound. He wrapped it around her knee and tied it tight. He couldn't have her die! Not before he told her how he really felt. Lifting her up and carrying her, he ran over to Tsunade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time he reached the Hokage, Sakura looked even paler. Running into Tsunade's office, Naruto shouted, "Help! Please help, quickly!"

With her sharp peripheral vision, Tsunade didn't even have to turn around to see what the big deal was. Slamming her desk with worried palms she asked, "What happened? Where? How," she turned and then continued, "Shizune! Take her to the hospital, now!"

Shizune was just as worried as she was but she kept her cool. "Yes, Tsunade-sama," she replied quickly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they arrived, Naruto was ordered to wait outside while Tsunade, Shizune and the other doctors were in the room.

Putting his hands on his forehead, Naruto thought about the incident intensely, "Sakura, don't die yet. You can't leave me. Please." His head dropped and hands on his knees as he sat on the bench right outside the door. He couldn't stand the wait, so he walked up to the door and opened it a crack.

He saw and heard people running around and following loud, worried orders by Tsunade. By the look on her face, things weren't looking good. He shut the door and turned on his back and slid down to the floor. He never felt so useless in his life. He could always do something even if the orders were not to. But now, all he could do was hope and wait. "Sakura... please be okay."

Soon the door opened and he fell back and looked up. Tsunade was at the door. "Follow me," she demanded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry 'bout the cliffhanger! But I really wanted to do it! Sorry for the wait too.

BTW: the reason why it's Cinderella is because she left behind her shoe - ok?

(PS: guess what? the song Misery or whatever its called by Paramore is stuck in my head – at the same time as that What You Say song that was in SNL (the digital short with the dear sister shoot-out)


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto! But if I did, it would be so different! We'll maybe not by much, but I would make it a little cuter! YAY!**

Oh and BTW, thankies to everyone who reviewed my story!! Thanks! Here is Chapter 6:

Love Ninja

Chapter 6

Blood

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto followed Tsunade as instructed, but her stern command made him more anxious. They walked down the hall and out the back door. Before he could ask why they were walking behind the hospital in an alley, she fiercely turned on her heel and stared at him right in the eyes, observing him thoroughly. Naruto backed up and slammed his back against the wall and Tsunade followed him – still fixed on his eyes. She leaned in closer while she squinted her eyes. He blinked continuously until she leaned right back up.

"Naruto, what do you think of Sakura."

He cocked his head to one side. That was not what he was expecting. "What?"

"Don't play dumb, I know you like her – but just how much?"

"Who ever said that," Naruto said as he lost his entire cool.

"I said don't play dumb!"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama," he finally understood how Shizune felt – always being told what to do. What a pain.

"So answer my question!"

"Why are you so worked up about this?"

Tsunade pushed him against the brick wall he was leaning on, and stared at him again, "Because I care about Sakura! I can see in your eyes that you do too! I took you back here so you can just talk to be about it – you won't have to worry about anyone else listening in! I want to hear the truth! I want to hear it from you!"

"I care for her!"

"How much," Tsunade ordered back.

Naruto looked down. He'd know he'd die for her at all costs – but could he tell Tsunade that?

"What's taking you so long? If you still uncomfortable telling me than –."

Naruto cut Tsunade off by saying, "I'd die for her! I'd do anything to save her!"

"Good."

"What?" Naruto was confused. Why did she say "good"?

"Good! You're going to have to save her."

"What? What's wrong! What should I do?"

"It's not dying for her, but you two have the same blood type and she lost a lot of blood."

"So, it's a blood donation?"

"Yes."

"I'll do anything –."

This time Tsunade cut him off – but instead, she grinned, "Good!"

"So other than that, she's okay?"

"Yes. We were able to take it all away but she just lost a lot of blood. To think that she would have died if you didn't come along because one minute later, and it would have reached her heart completely. But don't worry, all we need right now is blood."

Naruto froze up – so she really was on the _verge of death_. That thought numbed him. Her being gone would give him no reason to live at all. He would just go through that daily routine – a routine without her smile. A routine without her hard punches, without her laughter or tears. A day without her beauty or without her mind – just a day without her would rip his heart apart into pieces.

"Naruto, Naruto?" Tsunade broke his trance by calling his name and waving her hand in front of his face. "You really like her, don't you?"

"What makes you say that?" he replied nervously.

"Well your face turned pale and you zoned out right away when I said that Sakura could have died. If you don't call that caring, then I don't know what that is. Sorry to make you worry but she's almost fine now. We just need you to come with us and donate a little bit of blood. Okay."

Naruto looked down and then back at her, "Yeah, sure."

"You're really struck by this, aren't you?"

Naruto nodded slowly.

"Well that just shows how much you love her, doesn't it," she said as she completed that with a smile.

She headed towards the front doors when she looked back at him brought up a tad of advice. "Oh and if I were you, I'd tell her as soon as possible what you told me, before someone sweeps her away."

Tsunade walked inside while Naruto rehearsed the last words that she said, in his head.

"_Oh and if I were you, I'd tell her as soon as possible what you told me, before someone sweeps her away."_

"_...tell her as soon as possible..."_

"_...before someone sweeps her away..."_

"_...before someone sweeps her away..."_

"Naruto, are you coming?" Tsunade shouted back while she held the door open.

"Uh...what... oh, coming!" He ran towards her and then walked inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yay! I made this one a little bit longer than the other ones because I thought it would be unfair to read only a conversation three pages long so now it's four! yay! And I know it was a little cheesy about the blood donation what I didn't want her to "get better right away and keep going with her happy life!!" (Of course in real life that's what we want – but in stories that makes the story boring! but I do want her to be ok so I didn't make it TOO serious!) Thanks for the reviews please keep reviewing! (PS: I was too nice to leave a cliffhanger this time – but maybe next time – hehe)


End file.
